Tale of the Forgotten
by HazelnutFairy
Summary: Legolas, Aragorn, and Arwen are sent to the future to break the news to a young girl that her mother is being held hostage by an evil man in ME and that they need her help to rescue her...hows that gonna go? LegolasOC POSTWAR
1. Babysitting

Summary- Kaydin was just babysitting her little sister, like always, when people appear in her kitchen at five in the morning and tell her that her mother is being held hostage...in a different world? Post War, LegolasOC

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the LotR characters…. Sob… I only own Kaydin, Maeci and anyone else you don't recognize…wail….

A/N- please review and tell me what you think, or give me some advice. I don't have an exact plot for this story but I have a pretty good idea…

Chapter one- Average Day for Kaydin

I walked through my front door with a giddy smile on my face. Everything was perfect today, I have a new boyfriend, and my friends are talking to me. Yup, life is good. I gently stashed my book bag down on the floor by the hallway and slipped of my black and pink etnies, placing them alongside my black and red element bag.

I leaned against the wall as I pulled off my shoes and looked around to see any signs of anyone being home. When I saw none I took a right and crossed through the living room to go scope out the kitchen for a snack.

"Mom! I'm home!" I yelled as I opened up the fridge door and looked around for something to snack on. After a few minutes and no one answering I shrugged.

"Wonder where she's off to this time..." I thought and then went back to my scavenger hunt for something good to eat. Dinner wasn't for another...I looked at my watch...three hours, so I might as well get a snack to bide by.

I pulled out an orange and the gallon of Maeci's juice from the fridge. After grabbing a small glass I walked around the counter and sat on a stool and began to peal my orange.

" Don't wanna be an American Idiot." I sang under my breath and began bobbing my head up and down. I was so absorbed in my singing and peeling my orange that when our phone began to ring I jumped in my seat. Placing a hand over my heart and taking a deep breath I dashed out of the room to find the cordless phone.

It was exactly where I expected it too be, in my mother's room. What can I expect, she always has it. I rolled my eyes and answered the phone.

" Ramsell residence." I said cheerily and bounced back down the stairs to the kitchen.

" Kaydin?" A familiar voice asked quietly. My ears perked up and I stopped in mid-step.

" Yeah, who is this?" I asked curiously.

" It's Mom." my smile faded and a frown quickly took its place.

" Hey where are you?" I asked sitting back down and picking up my orange again.

" I'm with a friend. Hey, will you go pick up Maeci at the daycare center, in…Five minutes?" I sighed and rolled my eyes looking up at the clock. It's four forty-five and we are supposed to get Maeci at five o'clock. Like usual, I am going to be late because my mother doesn't seem to _ever _remember to tell me early. It is so annoying, my mother is never home. It's like I'm Maeci's mother; I'm the one taking care of her all the time! Not that I'm complaining…I love my little sister, but my mother just gets on my nerves!

" Mom how am I supposed to get there in five minutes? I don't have a license." I said putting the orange down on the counter and standing up from the stool.

" It's around the block, just walk." She snapped. I bit my lip to keep from saying something I'd regret later. She has no right to get snippy with me! I'm the one taking care of her kid!

" Whatever. When will you be home this time?" I asked bitterly. She snorted.

" Tomorrow afternoon, you can baby-sit and skip piano practice."

" What if I don't want to?" I said kind of snottily.

" Then you are just going to have to deal with it." I rolled my eyes and clicked the phone off. It's going to be another long day...

Later…

My little sister, Maeci, giggled as I plopped her down onto the couch and tickled her stomach. Her laugh was so sweet and innocent that all I wanted to do was laugh myself. Her face was slightly red and her bright blue eyes were sparkling, her blond hair ruffled and poking up out of the two ponytails on top of her head.

I stood over her and she raised her arms indicating that she wanted me to pick her up. I obliged and lifted the child into my arms. Now, she is no lightweight child. She's not too chubby, no, but all the flab she has is thick and solid. Making her heavier than the average one and a half-year-old.

It is around 9:30. An hour and a half after her bed time, but she was so sweet when I went to put her in her bed that I ended up bringing her back out with me to play. Mom is going to be mad for keeping her up late, but she was just so darn cute! Like always, with her blonde hair up in two pigtails on the top of her head. All of her curly hair is on the back of her head. Her bright blue eyes sparkling above those big chipmunk cheeks.

She laid her head down on my shoulder and put one arm around my neck with one hand on my shoulder. She lay there twirling her hair in her fingers and talking gibberish quietly. I smiled and made my way towards the kitchen bouncing slightly as I walked. She just lay there submissively as I leaned over the table and grabbed her pink sippy cup. I can tell she's tired so now it really is time for bed.

I continued to walk with a bounce as I made my way down the hall towards her bedroom. She was still talking gibberish and twirling her hair but when she noticed that we were on our way down the hall she sat up and began to shake her finger at me.

" No, no, no." She said shaking her head. She imitated us when we would tell her no and now she says it all the time. It's so cute but I have to put her to bed, or she'll be grumpy in the morning. I shook my head and opened the door to her bedroom and flipped on the lights. The pink walls illuminated and reflected off everything white in the bedroom giving it a pink tint. I handed her, her bottle and she took it without question and popped it in her mouth leaning her head back.

I changed her position so she was lying horizontal in my arms with her head in the crook of my elbow. I let her lie limp in my arms for a moment before placing her in her bed carefully. She sat up immediately and began to cry, throwing her bottle away. I smiled and carefully laid her head back down on her pillow, covered her with the blanket, and handed her the bottle from off the floor. She looked at me with her eyebrows knitted together and tears in her eyes. I frowned and leaned over and kissed her forehead.

" What do you want to sing this time?" I asked softly stroking her face. She just kept drinking her bottle and staring up at me. My long black hair had fallen over my shoulders and was in her reaching grasp. She took a handful of it in her fingers and began to play with it in one hand, while the other was occupied holding the bottle in her mouth.

" What about the usual? Boat to Rome.'" She girgled her milk and just continued to play with my hair. I laughed and then nodded. This became a routine after my mother started dating new guys and not getting home 'til late. I always sang her to sleep, or at least I sang to her when she wasn't too tired that she slept on her own. It looks like tonight is one of the nights I get to perform.

Take a boat to Rome  
Our boys are coming home to America  
See our worlds collide  
Like fire in the sky  
No one say a word  
Oooooo-ah

Make your way to Spain  
The poets and the painters take you in  
I'm looking for the road to Portugal  
That long and winding road  
To the western shore

See how the river shines there beside you  
See how the river climbs  
And I feel I'm flying again like a bird  
I'm wandering and then take a boat to Rome  
Cause I'm coming home  
Oooooo-ah  
Oooooo-ah

I can see a hundred miles of sea  
I can feel the sun shine down on me  
See how the river shines there beside you  
See how the river climbs

And I feel I am flying again like a bird  
I'm wandering and then I can hop onto  
Seems that high  
I'll take a boat to Rome  
Cause I'm coming home  
Feathers fall and then  
Fly away again

I watched as her eyes fluttered closed and smiled. Giving her one more kiss on the forehead I tiptoed out of her room and quietly closed the door behind me.

I pulled out my pj's from the bottom drawer of my dresser, which consisted of a pair of black fleece shorts and a white tank top. I hurried into my bathroom and changed as fast as I could. I finished brushing my teeth and washing my face and I threw my dirty clothes into my hamper. I yawned and scratched the back of my head as I walked out to my bedroom.

My cream and maroon colored bed was neatly made and clean. The wooden floors were newly swept clean and nothing could be seen lying on the floor. I'm very obsessed with cleanliness and neatness. I admit it. It drives me insane when my room is dirty or disorganized. Maybe it's the result of living in a crappy house all my life. So the minute we moved into something nicer I was determined to keep it that way. I'm sure that my mother enjoys it because she never has had to touch the vacuum in her life!

I walked over to my computer desk and sat down in my new leather computer chair. Actually, my father just bought me a new computer chair. A two hundred-dollar computer chair. I laughed evilly to myself and turned my laptop on. My father is the CEO of some big shot company in New York, which is where I get my money. My father, Vincent, still keeps in contact with me even though he is re-married with two kids. His wife, Mary, makes him pay child support. Other than that we don't talk much except through letters.

I've met Mary once or twice when she comes down to visit her family that lives here. I think it is very odd that both my mother and Mary are from Minnesota. Maybe it's a sign… All in all, my life is pretty stable. Except for the fact that my mother is psychotic. It's all right living here with my mother and Maeci, but if I had a choice I would take Maeci and go live with my father. Then maybe Maeci would have chance at a normal life...or not.

As the computer booted up I thought of all the times that our family got together. Weird times...it was quite awkward with my father and his wife there, along with their kids. My mom acted all normal but I could see in her eyes that she felt like hurting my father...or maybe even Mary.

My computer made that loud dinging noise signaling that it was finished downloading and I turned my attention towards it instead. I checked my email and logged onto MSN messenger to see if any of my friends were online. Surprise! None of them were.

I sighed and shut down the computer. I leaned back in my chair with one knee up to my chest. I stared off into space and just sat there. Nothing was going through my mind but at the same time I still felt like I was using my brainpower. It felt so weird.

I snapped out of it and stood up from the chair and walked over to the side of my bed. I clicked off all the lights and climbed into bed. I snuggled into the soft sheets and adjusted my pillow a few times. After a few minutes of staring into space I finally drifted off into sleep.

* * *

End of chapter One!

P  
L  
E  
A  
S  
E

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
!


	2. Rude Awakening

Summary- Kaydin was just babysitting her little sister, like always, when people appear in her kitchen at five in the morning and tell her that her mother is being held hostage...in a different world? Post War, LegolasOC

DISCLAIMER: I DO not OWN ANY OF THE LOTR CHARACTERS. Oh, cry...Oh, sob...rub it in, just keep on rubbing it in!...Oh, what is a young girl to do?

Enyamorntuilr- my first reviewer! Thanks so much and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Jenn- Thanks much! Here's the next chapter!

Armariel- Thank you and good reading...and reviewing ;-)

A/N- Thank you to all the lovely reviewers! OMG you certainly made my day...Ne-who- I thought that I should inform you that Maeci's personality and appearance is based on my niece, Macey. Who is a year and seven months old. Which is near the age of Maeci (in the story)So most of my babysitting moments will be in this story...lol- That was just an FYI Thought I'd tell you :-)

A/N- And another thing...I decided that instead of having just Legolas appear I am going to have two other guest appearances...you'll just have to find out...so the story line will change a bit :-)

* * *

Chapter Two- Rude Awakening 

I woke to the sound of Maeci's crying coming from across the hall. I groaned and looked up at the digital clock that was on my bedside table. 5:10, too early. I squeezed my eyes shut tight to see if the cries would die out.

Silence took over for a single moment. Right when I was about to fall asleep once again, her high pitched wail filled the air once more. I groaned and slammed my fist into my pillow before sitting up. Eyes half open I stumbled out of the bed. As soon as my feet touched the cold ground I grumbled to myself. I rubbed my eyes and abruptly pushed my hair out of my face.

Her loud cry erupted from her room and I quickened my pace as I stepped out the door and into the hall. My feet freezing and my eyes, still not completely open, I stomped down the hall a little ways.

" I'm coming Fez." I reached her door and quietly opened it. Poking my head inside to see what was up. I stepped into the bedroom and flipping on the lights.

There she was, her 'Whinnie the Pooh' blanket beneath her head sufficing as a cushion from the hard wooden floor. She was just lying there screaming at the top of her lungs and cuddling her blankie. I pouted in pity and kneeled in front of her, just watching her for a moment. She sensed me immediately and sat bolt up straight and threw her hands in the air. I smiled and pulled her into my arms carefully.

She quieted instantly and relaxed her head on my shoulder, looking out around the room. I frowned and kissed the top of her head.

" Bad dream, love?" I whispered to her. I gently rubbed her back and cooed in her ear for a moment or two until I was positive that she had fallen back to sleep. I tried as prudently as I could to get to my feet with falling over onto Maeci.

Once the task was accomplished successfully I bounced from foot to foot while slowly turning around in a circle. Just in case she was still awake. The only obstacle in this situation is that now I am fully awake and quite positive that I will not be able to fall back to sleep easily. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, but half way through I decided to yawn. Causing me to get the hiccups.

I rolled my eyes and walked out of Maeci's room and out to the living room intending to watch some TV. I almost tripped twice but caught myself right at the last minute. The living room floor was caked with Maeci's toys, making it difficult to maneuver my way towards the couch. I cringed as my foot caught the edge of one of the toys. I clasped my teeth together tightly from making any sort of noise.

Maeci looked up at me with drooping eyes and a tear stained face. She must not have been asleep, as I had assumed. I smiled at her and leaned my forehead against hers. She smiled a big, sweet smile and then once again relaxed her head on my shoulder. I smiled and put my cheek on the top of her head before carefully lowering myself onto the couch.

I leaned my head back on the cushions and closed my eyes with a content sigh. Peace and silence filled the land once more giving the house a kind of creepy feeling to it. Especially when it's dark...and empty. I opened my eyes and looked around wearily checking to see if anyone was there. Nope, no one. I rested my eyes once more and sat in the basking in the blissful silence.

----

A loud crash sounded from the kitchen. My eyes popped open and I sat up straight straining my ears to hear what had caused the noise. Stillness filled the air once more and I blew it off as nothing. As I relaxed my muscles when something in my gut told me that I needed to confirm my assumption that nothing was there. I sat there in the dark contemplating what to do, wanting to just sit there in silence. My conscience would allow none of that. I tried hard to ignore the prompting in my stomach and just sat there idly.

A few minutes, and groans, later I gently placed Maeci on the couch and placed her blanket lazily over her. Stepping lightly, as to not step on any unwanted toys, I made my way towards the kitchen. Once I reached my destination I looked around for a moment in the dark. _See! Nothing there._ My mind scolded as I leaned over the kitchen counter and flicked on the lights and turned back around.

A scream filtered the air as the sight of three figures loomed in the middle of the kitchen floor. I could feel my heart pounding in my ears and all the blood draining from my face, as I stood frozen in front of the intruders. Through the fear, my mind suddenly thought back to Maeci who was out on the couch. My eyes widened and I looked around for any sort of weapon, a knife...anything.

It turns out that I was in the right environment, the kitchen. I hurriedly grabbed a knife from off the counter behind me and raced to stand between the four persons and the door to the living room. Raising the knife in the air and standing my ground I finally spoke to the imposters.

" You come any closer and I _will _kill you." I spat venomously. They all just looked at me with an eyebrow cocked. One of them, a woman with brown hair, stepped forward. I raised the knife higher and balanced my feet.

" We are not going to hurt you-"

" Then get out of my house!" I yelled my lip twitching in fear. She lifted her hands and put them up in what looked like an gesture of peace. Still weary of them breaking into my home, I stood strong and did not move.

" Who are you? What do you want?" my voice almost raised to a scream. Each one took a prompt step backwards. The man with the darker hair stepped forward.

" We assure you, we mean no harm. Now put down the weapon and let us enlighten you as to why we are here." His voice was soft and gentle, almost angelic. Fear still prominent I was hesitant to back down. My sister was in the next room and they do not look trustworthy.

" No, no, no!" A soft, tired voice sounded from behind me. I turned on my heel and looked down upon the sight of my younger sister standing there with her pointer finger shaking accusingly. Her hair was mussed and her eyes were drooping from lack of sleep. I stood before her and bore the knife at them again. The woman's eyes shone with realization as she looked from Maeci to me with a sweet smile on her face.

" Is she yours?" She asked gently nodding towards where Maeci was standing. A confused look adorned on her sweet face. I scrutinized the woman's face carefully, deciding how to respond.

" Might as well be. Our mother doesn't seem to care." My voice was full of contention and she heard it. Her smile faded and she bowed her head as if shamed. A look of knowing finally dawned on her companions' faces. I watched each one of them carefully, trying to discern what they were doing here. It's eminent that they are not going to do me harm, if they were they would have done so by now. I think.

Skillfully I picked Maeci up from the ground with one arm and rested her on my hip. She stared wide-eyed at them for a time before turning to me and began blabbering in gibberish. Me, still trying to reckon the strangers' intentions ignored her therefore she became upset.

"_Yaydin!_" She whined and smacked my shoulder with her hand. Not feeling it I kept eyeing the party carefully.

There were three of them, two boys and one girl. The woman who accompanied them was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. _Long brown thick hair that tumbled in chocolate waves down her back._ I thought to myself with a laugh as I thought of the definition of a Mary-sue. Her eyes were a deep blue color that you could spot anywhere. Her face was flawless, not one single marring or zit. _Disgusting._ I thought bitterly to myself thinking of the zit on my chin. She wore a sky blue velvet dress that looked somewhat like a dress used for Halloween, but much more beautiful.

One of the two men, the one who spoke early, was scruffier looking than the other. With a graying beard and rugged facial features, long brown hair and bright blue eyes, he almost looked like a ruffian. His apparel seemed to match the description. It looked as if he had walked right out of the medieval ages. The one thing that struck me most was the silver and gold crown upon his head.

The second man was a complete opposite from the first. With a smooth and clean shaven face and soft, but handsome, facial features. He had long blond hair that reached a few inches past his shoulders. It was done up in some fancy half ponytail with two braids on the sides of his ears...which were pointed?

My mouth fell open in shock. Who in the name of MCR had pointed ears? I hoisted the knife into the air once more as it shook in my hand. My heart was beating wildly once again and I could feel my eyes bulging.

" Who are you?" I hadn't realized that my voice was faltering until after I had spoken. I clamped my mouth shut and continued to glare. Each of them looked one to the other.

" I am Arwen. This is my husband, Aragorn, and our good friend, Legolas." My eyebrows scrunched in confusion. _What kind of names are those? _I thought accusingly.

" If you planned on tricking me, you should have come up with some _REAL _names." I said with a snort.

" This is no hoax, and these are our real names." 'Argo' or something like that stated. I rolled my eyes and huffed.

" Who in the 20th century would name there kids 'Agorn' or whatever it was." I retaliated.

" Aragorn. We will get to that in a moment if you will kindly place the knife down and listen." I saw the honesty in his eyes and felt compelled to obey. I placed the knife down slowly on the marble counter and readjusted Maeci so that it was more comfortable waiting patiently for an explanation.

* * *

There's the next chapter! Hope you like...Please review! 

HazelnutFairy


	3. Evil Mind Tricks

Summary- (I made a new one! I actually thought out the plot thoroughly! Yay me!) Legolas, Aragorn, and Arwen are sent to the future to break the news to a young girl that her mother is being held hostage by an evil man in ME and that they need her help to rescue her...how's that gonna go? What does the toddler Maeci have to do with things? LegolasOC POSTWAR

DISCLAIMER: I OWN 'EM DANG IT!… JK...I wish… It all belongs to J.R Tolkien…dang him

A/N- Sorry the last chappie was so short! I was just trying to get the 'coming to the future' part out of the way…this one is gonna be longer, promise!

Italics are thoughts: -D

AND I DO ACCEPT ANONYMOUS REVIEWS SO IF YOU READ IT, please review! Muchos Gracias

* * *

Reviewer Responses: 

Enya: Thank you for your review. I just had a brilliant epiphany one day and decided that instead of having the regular characters come to the present, I would do something unique! So I brought Arwen!- I'm sorry the last chappie was short...this one is a little longer! Thanks much!

SalanTrong: I totally did not catch that error! Thank you for pointing it out! Happy R&R!

BellaRu: Here's the next update. Hope you like! Thanks for the review!

Animebushieluver: Thank you for the complements they made me happy and engouraged me to write more! Thank you ;-)

Whew! That was quite a long A/N thing...Well that's all folks, so let's move onto the story! Whoopie!

* * *

Chapter Three- Evil Mind Tricks 

" Do you understand what we have told you, Lady Kaydin?" The only indication I could give was a small nod of my head. I stared blankly down at my hands that were resting on the wooden table. I could feel myself shaking and I clasped my hands hard until my knuckles turned white.

All of their words were still floating around my head, creating surges of fear to spread through my body. It all sounded so fake, what they said, but somewhere in my gut I get the distinct feeling that it's not. My shoulders fell and I bowed my head, not wanting them to see the tears forming in my eyes. Memories of my mother came to mind, only causing more tears to fill my eyes. I may have not gotten along with my mother, but she is still my mother and she could be dead.

I felt someone put a comforting hand on my shoulder, I shook it off. I didn't want to be touched, or pitied right now. I just need a quiet place to think, and here is not the place. I blinked the tears out of my eyes and lifted my head to meet their gazes. Arwen had a hint of tears in her eyes and the two men only looked at me with frowns on their faces. My face hardened and my teeth clenched.

" I need some time. Can you do me a favor milady?" I asked sullenly. The woman smiled and nodded her head slowly. I glanced over at Maeci who was sitting in the living room floor playing with her 'wobbles' game. Tears immediately came to my eyes and I couldn't hold them back. The feeling was overpowering and I have never been burdened with the likes of it before making it confusing, and hard to understand.

I wiped the few tears that I had allowed to fall down my cheeks and looked at Arwen.

" Watch my sister for me while I go for a walk?" I was hesitant at first but the soft and warm glow in her eyes told me that Maeci would be fine.

" Take as long as you'd like." I smiled my thanks and stood up from the table.

Grabbing my 'billabong' sweater and pulled my house keys off the hook by the front door. With one more glance at Maeci, and a small wave, I walked out the front door and into my own personal Hell. Once the door was closed I stood frozen there for a moment, my hand still holding the knob tight and my eyes wide with panic and fear. What had happened inside was unreal, it is almost as if I have been thrown into a nightmare, stuck with no way out.

I glanced out over the road with all the cute country town houses that lined the street. All of them the exact same, no variety or different colors. The same external looks, the same boring trees, flowers and pathways all around. The rain was falling mercilessly down onto the streets. Leaving them wet and flooded with a half an inch of water.

It looked lonely and depressing with no one around but the dark clouds thundering overhead. It r_eally is Hell isn't it? _I thought bitterly to myself. All these years that I've lived here and nothing good has ever came of it. My mother became distant with her kids, my life socially was in shambles, and my little sister living her toddler years with no mother.

Now, it only gets worse. My mother is missing...and is supposedly being held ransom by this sick freak who thinks that he can become dictator of this 'Middle Earth' place. From what those three told me, she could already be dead and we wouldn't know it. A sharp pang of guilt and hurt hit my heart, hard.

I was never kind to my mother, I'll admit it. We had our differences, we fought, we couldn't see anything at the same eye level, and we are just different. All of the rude remarks and comments that I had made to her came rushing back and stabbing me square in the chest. It hurt it hurt really badly. Tears sprung to my eyes and I just let them fall. I ran out into the cold harsh rain, dropping my sweater and leaving it on the porch.

I let the rain stream swiftly down my face mixing with my salty tears. I was thoroughly wet by now and goose bumps appeared on my arms and legs from the cold. I don't know what direction I was going. I was just running. I don't know where, but I wasn't going to stop. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me, letting my mind run free right along with me. Antagonizing my feelings and taunting my better judgement, and I ran until my sides began to cramp and burn from the pain.

'What're you gonna do know Kaydin? You have no where to go and once the cops catch word of your mother missing, their gonna send Maeci away and you're both gonna be separated for the rest of your lives.'

I clutched to my ears tight, doubling over in pain as these terrorizing thoughts haunted my head. I pounded at my ears willing it to go away, but it seemed to go on forever.

'_Scared?' _I was screaming now, like I had no control over what was happening. I felt as if something had taken over my thoughts and I had no control.

'You scared now Kaydin?' A voice, that was not my own, hissed into my ear. I turned around looking precariously for the harasser. Not anyone or anything was in sight. I became paralyzed and stood there my hands shaking an my heart pounding like thunder in my eardrums.

' I'm not over there Kaydin.' The voice whispered. I whipped around searching frantically for someone, anyone. Still no one was there.

'_I'm not there either.' _He was taunting me.

" Who the Hell are you!" I screamed taking a deep breath.

"What do you want from me?" I yelled loudly at the dark sky throwing my hands up in hopelessness.

_'All will be revealed in time. It's not you I want Kaydin. Give up your sister and I'll spare your mother's life...and yours.'_

" Give up my sister?" I whispered to myself in shock/horror. Something in my brain had clicked. '_He said that he only wanted one thing from you and he would go and leave you forever. He did not specify what it was, but we will find out soon.' _Aragorns words pranced through my head. That is what he wants, but I won't give it too him. I shook my head vigorously.

" NO! I WON'T DO IT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I covered my ears with my hands once more trying to block out that voice. I could still hear him ringing throughout my head, brandishing his words in my mind. The sound of his voice was harsh, and cold. Repeating enticing words into my head.

" Stop it!" My voice was shaking and the fear was prominent. " Stop it!" I yelled once again only louder and bolder. Still his scorning continued and his mocking became worse making it hard for me to concentrate on anything but his voice. He was gaining control of my mind and I could feel his power emanating through my veins. It was strong and powerful but I knew that I could not let him win. I fought it with all I had, trying to control my thoughts and block out his chilling voice.

Soon, the voices stopped and I could think for myself once more. I tried to stay upright but gravity was making it hard to do so. I felt lightheaded and my eyes were slightly hazy.

"Why is this happening to me?" I cried out folding my arms across my abdomen, sobbing openly. The stress was too powerful on my mind and body that I blacked out, falling to the sidewalk with a sickening thump.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

When I found the young girl, Kaydin, she was lying unconscious on the wet ground. Her back was facing upwards with her long wet black hair fanning out everywhere. I observed that her neck was in a weird angle. Panic entered my mind as I kneeled next to the girl and checked her neck for her pulse.

Under my fingertips I felt a weakening thumping and took a deep breath in relief.

'_She's alive' I_ thought with a reassuring smile. I carefully rolled her onto her back and then lifted her into my arms. She was concernedly light, as she lay there limp in my arms. I noticed a small trickle of blood had fallen down her face from her nose.

I felt sorry for the young one. To have such a burden placed on her shoulders at such a young and vulnerable age. Having to not only make decisions for her own sake, but for her sister and mother's as well. I pity her, for I know the feeling all to well. Having to lead soldiers at under my command and watch them go into battle and risk their lives, or even lose them. I always felt responsible for the blood shed all those years ago...

I shook the thoughts out of my mind. I need to get her home quickly before she falls ill, even more so that is. With that thought in mind I carefully ran down the streets back to Lady Kaydin's home.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

My eyes slowly fluttered open and blinked a few times until my sight came into focus. I was lying in my bed with my covers pulled up to my chin and a few pillows supporting my head. I glanced around the room make positively sure that I was home, not somewhere else. When my eyes landed on my name sign I sighed in relief.

" Thank the Valar (sp?) you are awake." Arwen spoke as she came bustling into the room with a bowl of steaming contents. I looked up to her with a weary expression on my face.

" What happened?" I asked with a yawn stretching out my arms carefully. A intense pain shot threw my back and I winced in pain. I looked up at Arwen with an anguished look on my face. She took a seat on the side of my bed and placed the tray with the soup on my bedside table.

" We were hoping you could tell us, Lady Kaydin." A voice piped up from the doorway. I shifted my gaze to the blond leaning up against the doorframe.

"I have no memory of what happened after I left the house, I'm sorry." I said quietly not daring to look into their eyes. Afraid that they might hold disappointment.

" For what my dear child?" Arwen asked shocked. I shrugged.

" I don't know...Not being able to remember?" I said timidly. She shook her head and patted my hand gently.

" Do not be foolish, we are happy that you are alive." I nodded my head in understanding. Silence filled the room as I watched Arwen mix the soup and prepare it.

" How long was I out cold for?" I asked curiously, resting my head on the pillows.

" Just the one day. I am surprised that you have awoken so early." I shrugged. We're both relieved at that, I thought that I was going to die last night.

Suddenly a spoon of steaming soup was placed at my lips and ahorrid smell filled my nostrils. It smelt like dog crap with a little bit of every other disgusting smell mixed into one. I pinched my nose to block out the ransid smell and looked down vilely at the spoon full of grossness then wrinkled my nose.

" What is it?" I asked tilting my head away. She laughed.

" It is only soup. It will make you feel better." She urged, putting the spoon closer to my mouth. I still resisted.

" What is in-"

" Does it matter? It will make the pain die down." I looked at her innocently.

" What pain? I'm not in pain..." I faded off as my thoughts were suddenly placed on Maeci. Memories flooded my mind of the night before.

'_Give up your sister and I'll spare your mother's life...and yours.' _That evil voice echoed in my ear. I took in a sharp breath.

" Where is my sister?" Arwen looked at me blankly. I bolt up straight. "Where is she?" I repeated trying to maintain calm. Arwen laid me back down onto the bed with an Tsk.

" It is late, she is sleeping." She said shoving a spoonful of hot water like stuff down my throat. I struggled for a bit at the awful taste choked it down nonetheless.

" Is she alright?" I asked in between coughs. I pushed the next spoonful of that crap away and Arwen rolled her eyes in a arrogant manner.

" Yes, she is sleeping soundly in her room." I scrambled out of bed before Arwen could stop me and made a mad dash for my sister's room. Sliding past Legolas and practically hurdling across the hall. I creaked open the door and rushed inside.

My running slowed down and I was now walking softly so that I would not make much noise. I tip toed over to her bedside and gazed down on her sweet sleeping face. A wave of relief washed over me at the sight of seeing her safe. I carefully scooted her over to the other side of the bed without waking her up, and then lowered myself gently onto the bed beside her.

Almost hugging my knees because the bed was too short, I laid beside my little sister. With on of my arms underneath my head while the other gently stroked Maeci's face. She looked so peaceful right then, it brought harmony to my heart and thoughts. '

She is safe here with me now, no need to worry.' I thought to myself as I stared at the pink wall that was parallel from my face.

You gotta leave me now  
You gotta go along  
You gotta chase a dream  
One that's all your own  
Before it slips away

When you're flying high  
Take my heart along  
I'll be the harmony  
To every lonely song  
Thatyou'll learn to play

When you're soaring through the air  
I'll be your solid ground  
Take every chance you dare  
I'll still be there  
When you come back down  
When you come back down

I keep looking up  
Awaiting your return  
My greatest fear will be  
Is that you will crash and burn  
And I won't feel your fire

I'll be the other hand  
That always holds a line  
Connecting in between  
Your sweet heart and mine  
I'm strung out on that wire

And I'll be on the other end  
To hear you when you call  
Angel you were born to fly  
And if you get too high  
I'll catch you when you fall  
Catch you when you fall

The memories, the sunshine  
Every new day brings  
I know the sky is calling  
Angel let me help you with your wings

When you're soaring through the air  
I'll be your solid ground  
Take every chance you dare  
I'll still be there  
When you come back down

Take every chance you dare  
I'll still be there  
When you come back down  
When you come back down

I concluded quietly and kissed her cheek. I rested my forehead against the side of her face and closed my eyes tightly. Determined to get _some_ sleep. Still after minutes of waiting for rest, it would not come. The events of last night ran through my mind over and over again.

What had happened last night was the scariest moment of my life. Those words he spoke, his voice cold and unfeeling, it still brought a shiver to my bones. '_It's not you I want Kaydin. Give up your sister and I'll spare your mother's life...and possibly your own.' _I shivered as I repeated the sentence in my mind. It's word planting a seed of fear in my heart. Maeci is my responsibility now that my mother is gone, and I swear with my life that I will do everything to keep her safe. Or die trying.

* * *

The song is called 'When you come back down' by Nickle Creek. 

So what do you think? Huh? I know this isn't my best chapter but it's alright, right? I know it got a little too dramatic in the middle, but it had to be done.

You will find out more about the conversation in the next chapter, I promise!

Well 'til next we meet.

Ps- Please review and tell me what you think :-)

Mariannie


	4. A Visitor

DISCLAIMER: I do not own LotR...Tolkien does.

* * *

Chapter Four-- Visiter

The next morning I was standing in my bathroom in front of my mirror wrapped in a towel, brushing out my hair while brushing my teeth at the same time. The mirror was fogged up from the hot water that had been running only minutes ago, the air is steamy and it's making my face turn slightly pink. I held my hair away and spit out the toothpaste from my mouth. Placing the brush on the counter I turned on the water faucet and rinsed out my mouth.

It is only eight-thirty or so and I decided to take a quick shower while Maeci was still sleeping. I moved her onto my bed so that I could check on her from my bathroom every once in a while. Music was playing from some speakers that I had connected to my Ipod. I stood there, straightening my hair while singing my favorite songs. Right now 'To Eternity' was playing. I do not know who sings it, but it's country and it is the best love song I have ever heard. All I can say is that if a guy sang this to me, I would cry.

From here to eternity  
I'm asking you to share your life with me  
Now and forever, I guarantee  
I'll always stay by your side  
I promise my love to you...

I sang tilting my head to the side and running the straightener through my hair slowly. My long black hair was hanging loosely down to my lower back. I had to decide whether or not to wear it up or down today, but if that is the worst of my problems I am doing well. I smiled to myself and then looked up into my reflection and the smile was replaced with a frown. A bruise encircled a large cut on my forehead and it looked quite gruesome. I am going to guess that I got it from falling on the hard sidewalk last night. I hissed quietly as I placed a hand up to it and touched it gently.

Like Arwen had told me, my mother sill hasn't returned home. A part of me still thinks that she is just going to show up out of no where like always. I just hope that someone doesn't notice she's missing before I call the police today. If that happened I could get in trouble for not reporting her missing. That's what I'm going to do today, I think. Call the police and tell them she's been gone for three days and hope that they don't think it's suspicious.

I don't know what Arwen, Aragorn, and Legolas are planning to do to help my mother out. I mean she's in another world for heaven sakes! How can we save her while we are here. From what they told me, we are going to have to go to their world to help her. I am going to have to go with them to help out. The only problem with that idea is that I do not want to take Maeci with us. She could get hurt, sick, or worse the evil guy will find her and take her away. Still part of me argued that I needed to go for my mother and that Maeci would be fine with the elves.

-Flashback-

" What are you?" I asked carefully, not wanting to offend any of them. Arwen's sweet smile slowly faded and she looked worriedly over at Legolas and Aragorn. They both nodded there head and turned to face me with serious faces.

" Kaydin, do you believe what we have told you so far?" Arwen asked. I wasn't sure how to answer, I don't know if I believe it quite yet. For the sake of it I nodded.

" Both Legolas and I," She paused for a moment. " We are elves." Both of my eyebrows raised. This has been the most interesting day of my life by far. First three strange looking people appear in my kitchen and now they are telling me that they are fictional species. How much weirder can this get?

" That's the reason for you pointy ears?" I asked skeptically. They both nodded. I took a deep breath and shrugged. What the heck? Might as well play along, after all they could be telling the truth...

END FLASHBACK

I still do not know for sure if I believe all that I heard that morning. I mean all of it seemed so far-fetched. Middle Earth, elves, evil lord, it just sounds like it came out of some book somewhere. (heeheehee) I frowned in confusion, I don't know what to believe. What they have told me about my mother not coming home came true at least, that's got to count for something. _Will you just stop wasting time and accept the fact that you believe them! _My mind scolded me. _What if I don't believe them? _I questioned mysteriously. _You believe them, if you didn't you wouldn't have trusted Maeci with them last night!_ My mind countered. I nodded, it was true. Something about them seemed familiar to me, like I know them from somewhere.

" Kaydin? Are you in here?" Someone asked knocking on the door. I snapped out of my reverie and looked back at the door.

" Yeah, I'll be out in a minute. What do you need?" I asked setting down the straightener.

" Someone is at the door asking for you." My eyes widened at what Aragorn said.

" Okay, tell them to come in and I'll be out in a moment." I said waiting until I heard the door to my bedroom close. I unlocked and opened the bathroom door. I rushed over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans, a white tee shirt that said 'God sees no color', and some underwear and a bra. I rushed back into the bathroom and threw on the clothes as fast as I could. When I came out of the bathroom I was dressed with my hair dry and hanging down straight. I glanced over at Maeci and then walked out of the bedroom to go see who my visitor was.

I gasped when I saw Michelle standing in my living room with an awkward smile on her face. I smiled as she turned to face me. It has been so long since I have seen her! After three years I am surprised that she remembers who I am. Michelle Jones and I were good friends when I was going to public school, than I started homeschool and it was difficult to stay in contact. Sad, really.

She squealed slightly and ran over to me, engulfing me in a bear hug. I laughed and wrapped my arms around her shoulders as we rocked back and forth.

" I haven't seen you in forever, Yannabulls." I snickered when I heard her say my old nickname. We were trying to come up with a good nickname for me, and the best she could come up with was Yannabulls? I was angry for a long time after that, but it was all just playful banter.

" Giggles! What are you doing here?" I asked hugging her one more time. I haven't seen any of my old friends in forever, it's so weird that she's here.

" I came to see how my best friend in the whole world is doing?" She said excitedly. I smiled and the sound of a throat clearing came from the opposite side of the room. We both looked over to see Aragorn, Legolas, and Arwen standing in the doorway. I slapped my forehead, they were still wearing their weird clothes.

" Chellie, this is Aragorn, Arwen, and Legolas." I said motioning toward each of them. She looked at them with a smile on her face. She waved at them with her prom queen wave and then turned to me.

" Who are they?" She whispered. I looked over at them quickly and frowned.

" Um, they are friends of my mom?" I said insecurely, but hid it well. Her mouth made an 'o' shape and she nodded slowly.

" How is your mom anyway? Is she here?" I shook my head.

" I don't know where she is. Aragorn, Arwen, and Legolas are watching over me and Maeci until we find out where she is..." I said improvising. A shocked look graced Michelle's face.

" Oh my goodness! How long has she been gone?"

" Two days." I said faking sadness, though it wasn't very hard.

" Have you talked to the police?" I shook my head. "Why not?"

" I'm going too, today actually. She's done this before so I was just waiting to see if she'd come home today." Michelle nodded. She knew about how my mother went off for days at a time and left me with Maeci.

" Do you need anything? I've got my car outside." I totally forgot that Michelle was 16 already. That is so cool! She has a car!

" No we are fine. Thank you for asking." She nodded. Silence came and we just stood there awkwardly. Michelle broke the silence.

" Well I just stopped by to see how you were doing on the way to soccer practice. I'll see you later, ok? Call me when your mom gets home." She said embracing me one more time before walking over to the door. I nodded.

" Of course. I'll see you later." I waved to her and she was out the door. I turned around and faced them with a hand on my hip.

" Next time that happens, please don't come out here." I said trying to lay it down as nicely as I could.

" Why not?" Legolas asked confused. I shrugged and raised my hands palms up so that my elbows were by my sides.

" You guys...you guys don't..." How do you explain this to them? " You guys don't look normal. That's not a bad thing, no of course not! You just aren't wearing 'normal' clothes." I said quickly. I clasped my hands together and placed them in front of me. They were all looking at me with scrunched foreheads. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth to talk, then closed it.

" Let's just go find you some clothes." I said walking over to them and leading them down the hallway towards my mother's room. Arwen might fit in my mother clothes, she looks about the right size. They might be a tad to big, but nothing we can't fix with a belt.

I ushered them into my mother's bedroom and sat them down on the bed. Then facing them, strutting back in forth with a hand on my chin trying to think of what to do. Then it hit me, my mother's 'friends' always left some article of clothes. I grinned and ran into my mother's walk in closet grabbing two pairs of mens pants I found on the shelves.

Then looking around some more, I found one black shirt, and one blue one. They looked kind of preppy, but they weren't bad. It's not like Aragorn and Legolas would care.

Smiling in triumph I pulled out a pair of my mothers jeans and a plain red t-shirt that would awesome with Arwen's complexion. I whistled happily as I skipped out of the closet, proud of my accomplishment. I help up the clothes in front of them and laughed.

" It's time that we made you look like you're from here." I said throwing the ball of clothes on the bed. I looked at Legolas carefully. His long blonde hair wouldn't be a problem, I would just have to take out the braids and cover his ears somehow. " We are going to have to take out the braids Legolas." I told him truthfully. He nodded and began to tug at his hair, pulling out the braids.

" Aragorn, I think that you should wear the blue, and Legolas the black." I said throwing each of them a shirt. Aragorn stared blankly down at the shirt, lifting it up and examining it closely. I laughed and handed them each a pair of the pants.

" It's a good thing that my mom isn't picky about her men. Otherwise we wouldn't have different sizes of pants. Aragorn you look slightly bigger than Legolas, no offense." I said handing him the bigger pair. He shook his head.

" None taken." he said taking the pants with a nod of his head. The I handed Arwen the pair of pants and the red shirt. She smiled at me and also held up the clothing inspecting it. I laughed.

" Now, we have three bathrooms so this will be perfect. Someone can go into my mothers bathroom," I pointed at the bathroom door on the other side of the room. Arwen stood up and walked over to my mother's bathroom and closed the door.

" If you need any help, just give a shout!" I called to her.

" I will." She shouted back. I turned to the two guys who were waiting.

" Okay, there is a bathroom in the hall, and there is one in my bedroom. So you guys can choose whichever." They both nodded and I led them out to the hall and showed them where the bathroom was. Aragorn walked into it, his clothes in his hands and his head held high. I laughed as he bowed deeply than walked into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

" Guess you're using mine then." I said. He nodded.

" It appears so." he responded. I nodded and showed him to my room.

I opened the door as quietly as I could just to make sure I didn't wake up Fez. I stepped in and opened the door for Legolas ushering him in. He stepped in and looked around the room cautiously. I laughed and picked up the towel that I had left on the floor of my room. I threw it over my computer chair.

" The bathroom is over there." I said pointing over to the door. He nodded and went over and closed the door behind him. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Maeci whose eyes just began to flutter open. I looked up at the clock. 9:30, not to bad. I walked over to her and smiled as she rubbed her eyes.

" Good morning, Fez." I said picking her up and placing her on my lap. She yawned and leaned her head against my chest.

" Let's wait for everyone to get finished getting dressed, and then we can give you a bath! Cause you need it, you haven't got a bath in two days! Eww. Stinky-pew." I said pinching my nose and scrunching my face. She only yawned.

" You are really sweet with her." A voice came from behind me. I looked over my shoulder. There was Legolas clad in the clothes I had given him. His shirt wasn't buttoned up so I could see his very muscular chest. I looked away blushing slightly. He was very quick, and he put the clothes on right. I was very impressed.

" Thank you, she is my favorite Fez every, huh?" I said kissing the top of her head. He chuckled.

" Why do you call her Fez if her name is Maeci?" He asked walking over to me while buttoning up his shirt. I shrugged.

" It's just a nickname. It's actually a character off of 'That 70's Show'." I said squeazing Maeci tight, making her giggle. " Kind of like how most of my friends call me Kayd, when my name is Kayd_in." _

" I see. I can tell that she loves you very much, you are a great sister for what you do." He said kindly. I smiled up at him.

" Thank you, I needed that." I said looking down at my little sister.An eerie silence filled the room. I couldn't take it anymore and I broke the silence.

" It's time for Maeci's bath. Let's go see if everyone else is done getting dressed." I said standing up from the bed and walking out of the room.

* * *

Please review! 


End file.
